veritaserum quiz show
by mysterious-angel-from-the-sun
Summary: a quiz show with many characters answers and very funny results.
1. question 1

**The veritaserum Quiz show**

_Hello, welcome to the veritaserum quiz show I'm your host mysterious-angel-from-the-sun but you can call me mysterious._

_Now the game is played like this: _

_all of my constestants are under veritaserum and I will ask them all the same question which you all know they will have to answer truthfully._

_LETS BEGIN!!_

**Q1:Do you like thunderstorms??**

**Harry Potter:**well they can be pretty cool since thunder could knock your enemy dead but then they are very annoying when it comes to quidditch matches.

**Ron Weasley:**I think they're bloody wicked and they also make it too hard to study or do homework.

**Neville Longbottom:**of course I don't, they're very scary and whenever theres one during potions I do even worse on my work which causes me to get a detention from Snape.

**Lavender Brown:**well my won won seems to think they're ''wicked'' so anything that pleases my won won pleases me.

**Cho Chang:-**sobs- Cedric used to like thunderstorms -sobs-

_Here have a tissue _Thanks mysterious

**Vincent crabbe:**I like food ecspecially cupcakes. -drools- _ok thank you crabbe._

**Colin creevey:**I think thunderstorms are awesome ecspecially when theres quidditch matches it makes great photos and the photos are even better if harrys playing.

**Fleur Delacour:**I think ze are very beautiful and at my school zey are considered ze best thing in ze world.

**Gregory Goyle:**I like eating food with crabbe ecspecially cupcakes -drools- _uhhh thanks goyle_

**Hermione Granger:**I am NOT drinking that, _Hermione theres nothing in it,its just a cup of tea. _NO abosoluty NO! _JUST DRINK IT!! -forces hermione to drink it- now answer my question!!_ well mysterious, thunderstorms are great but everyone thinks they're so horrible so I've created W.W.W.T which stands for wizarding world welfare of thunderstorms! _Lovely_

**Viktor krum:**thunder storms are terrible, they can ruin everything when it comes to quidditch. _Wow what great english you have!_ Thank you hermione taught me.

**Luna Lovegood:**Thunderstorms are the best time ever because nargles hate them. _-rolls eyes-_

**Draco Malfoy:**are you asking me you stupid muggle?? how dare you talk to me!_ -backs away slowly-_

**Fred Weasley:** Wicked!! its like fireworks, hope it storms on the opening day of our joke shop.

**George Weasley:**I completely agree with fred, they are wicked!!

**Ginny Weasley:**hmm they're okay. Nothing special.

**Percy Weasley:**stupid thunderstorms cause the students to act like lunatics.

**Oliver wood:**thunderstorms can be very unfortunate in quidditch circumstances and I hope they become extinct.

**Albus Dumbledore:**I think thunderstorms are exciting!! care for a lemon drop?? _No thanks_

**Gilderoy Lockhart:**hmm thats a very good idea for a new book ''Tapdancing with thunderstorms''. Thanks _um your welcome??_

**Remus Lupin:**Thunderstorms nearly always cause clouds over the full moon and make me very happy.

**Minerva Mcgonagall:**they are very disturbing, they cause the students to be off task. Argh what the heck? Ive got a storm to dance in._-laughs-_

**Severus Snape:**I will never like them for potter has a lightning scar and they make neville do worse than a mole rat.

**Dolores Umbridge:**under educational degree 561, I hereby declare thunderstorms banned.

**Grawp:**Grawp likes storms :).

**Sirius Black:**Unfortunately hes dead

**Dudley Dursley:**Daddy, harry been doing magic and now im scared._ Coughwimpcough_

**Rita Skeeter:**now mysterious, thunderstorms are very dangerous but im sure you'll be able to read all about them in my article this week.

**Voldemort:**Thunderstorms are nothing, compared to my magic. MWAHAHAHAHAHA _-runs away scared-_

_so we have come to the end of the first question. I would appreciate reviews and any question suggestions would be great._

**AN: **set before dumdledore dies but after sirius dies.


	2. Question 2

**The veritaserum Quiz show**

_Welcoime back to the veritaserum quiz show, Im your host mysterious-angel-from-the-sun and heres question 2!!_

**Q2:Describe your family**

**Harry Potter:**IF YOU DIDNT KNOW ALREADY: MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!!_ woah calm down!! NO!!_

**Ron Weasley:**I have 4 brothers and 1 sister, our parents are still together but we are quite poor which means hand-me-downs. :(

**Neville Longbottom:**A while ago, a death eater called bellatrix lestrange tortured my parents into madness, they live in st mungos so I live with my grandmother.

**Lavender Brown:**Maybe but thats not important. Won Won's Family are perfect!!

**Cho Chang:**I met cedrics parents the day he died -starts crying again- _-sighs- want another tissue? _Thanks again -wipes eyes-

**Vincent Crabbe:**I wonder if cupcakes have families what you do think Goyle?? _-laughs hysterically-_

**Colin Creevey:**my dads a milkman thats why I take so many photos to give them to dad. I also have a mum and a little brother called dennis.

**Fleur Delacour**:I live with my parents and I have a very cute little sister.

**Gregory Goyle:**I dont know crabbe, Lets ask Draco. _-still in hysterics-_

**Hermione Granger:** my parents are muggles yes you heard right a smart witch like me is muggleborn and both of my parents are dentists!!_nice to see cooperation hermione :)_

**Viktor Krum:** what sort of question is that?? who cares about my family, ask me a quidditch question!!

**Luna Lovegood:**my mother diedwhen I was little so Now I live with my dad whose the editor of the Quibbler.

**Draco Malfoy:**my parents are very well respected people in the wizard society unlike yours. _NO INSULTING THE HOST!!_

**Fred Weasley:**Well, my mum is the type of person who worries too much,my dad is a muggle lover who is very intrigued by muggle items,My brother bill works at gringotts as a curse breaker,my brother charlie works with dragons in romania,my brother percy the works at the ministry,George my twin works with me at our jokeshop,Ickle ronniekins is still at hogwarts and so is my sister ginny.

**George Weasley:** well, I dont know what to say fred pretty much summed it all up except one more thing: DIE PERCY, DIE _hey! Stop that!_

**Ginny Weasley:**Im the youngest of 6 kids in a very unwealthy family and im the only girl besides mum. :(

**Percy Weasley:**Don't Talk about my Family!! _okay_

**Oliver Wood:**my family are just a family

**Albus Dumbledore:**I'll Tell you in due time _-sighs- okay_

**Gilderoy Lockhart:**-almost faints- you havent read magical me,Dear god you must!!

**Remus Lupin:**-mumbles- me and my family arent close

**Minerva mcgonnagall and serverus snape made no comments!**

**Dolores Umbridge:**How dare you ask about my family!! im high insquistor High insquistor

**Grawp:**Haggi! Haggi!!

**Sirius Black is still Dead**

**Dudley Dursley:**I have the best parents but also have a freak for a cousin.

**Rita skeeter:**i dont have the time to tell you about them -blushes-

**Voldemort:**my mother was a witch but was stupid enough not to use magic to save her own life and my father was a muggle so I murdered him. Now harry has no family either so I will finally kill him like I did his parents mwahahahahaha._-starts shaking-_

_well thats the end of question 2 hope you enjoyed it and I would love it if you reviewed!_


	3. question 3

**The veritaserum Quiz show**

_Welcoime back to the veritaserum quiz show, Im your host mysterious-angel-from-the-sun and heres question 3!!!_

**Q3:if you went to a halloween party, what would you dress up as??**

**Harry Potter:**when I was a kid I never did anything for halloween because the dursleys never let me but now I would dress up as harry potter of course!!

**Ron Weasley:**I could dress as slave!! anyone would think I am with the clothes I wear!!

**Neville Longbottom:**my grandmother told me the only thing I should dress up as is a Prince because it makes look handsome!!

**Lavender Brown:**I dont know -**sobs-** ask my ronniekins!

**Cho Chang:**a genie with the neat costume to show off my body for harry!!

**Vincent Crabbe:**could I go as a cupcake?? -drools- _hmm I suppose you could._

**Colin Creevey:**I could go as a vampire or a milkman or or or...

_someones a bit hyper_ NO IM NOT!!

**Fleur Delacour**:I vould go as a french maid._ You have the french part downpact._

**Gregory Goyle:**on halloween we have a feast!! _uhh right thanks goyle_

**Hermione Granger:**I'd go as a witch, arent I a genius?? _someones ego just inflated _-Blushes-

**Viktor Krum:**when is it?? _31__st__ october of course_ let me just check my quidditch schedule, I cant im busy!!

**Luna Lovegood:**Halloween...... I dont celebrate it!! -whispers- its the holiday of the nargles _-rolls eyes-_

**Draco Malfoy:**what kinda question is that?? im a pureblood!! why would I celebrate a muggle holiday?? go back to where you came from MUGGLE!!! _Hey!! what did I say about insulting the host??_

**Fred Weasley:**Most definitely voldemort!! it'd be just so funny

**George Weasley:**NOOO!! you cant be voldemort im gonna dress up as voldemort. _Omg their fighting over who will dress up as voldemort -nearly faints from devastation-_

**Ginny Weasley:**a princess???

**Percy Weasley:**if my familys going to be there then im not going anywhere those blood traitors are!!! _ouch_

**Oliver Wood:**a ghost on a broomstick!! I'd have the funniest costume ever.

**Albus Dumbledore:**I wouldnt go, I'd be in my office sucking lemon drops _of course_

**Gilderoy Lockhart:**it should be in one of my books -flicks through his books he wrote- ah yes!! its in magical me! _Well.._

You'll just have to read yourself missy!_ -sighs-_

**Remus Lupin:**a werewolf of course!!

**Minerva mcgonnagall:**im far too busy to dress up on halloween!! I have to organise all the decorations around halloween.

**serverus snape:**Hmm... what would be the scariest costume?? I know!! count dracula and I'll finally suck minerva's blood -sigh-

_that was interesting_

**Dolores Umbridge:**Halloween?? you must have a mistake theres no such thing as halloween _Ma'm there is_ That is a lie!!

**Grawp:**Haggy nose??

**Sirius Black is still Dead but if he was alive im sure he'd go as a dog**

**Dudley Dursley:**Id go as a ogre so I can hit everyone with my club!! _at least he doesnt have it yet_

**Rita skeeter:**ohh!! a halloween party!!! thank you I needed something for my weekly article _uhh thank you??_

**Voldemort:**who needs costumes when your the most feared wizard in britain?? _hmm true_

_well thats the end of question 3 hope you enjoyed it and I would love it if you reviewed! Also please give me ideas for questions!!!_


	4. question 4

**The veritaserum Quiz show**

_Welcome back to the veritaserum quiz show, Im your host mysterious-angel-from-the-sun and for question 4 ive done something very special!!! I went back in time to when sirius black was alive to ask him this question. so...... heres question no 4!!_

**Q4: what would the ultimate gift for you be??**

**Harry Potter:**It would be for my parents to be alive.

**Ron Weasley:**NO MORE WEASLEY JUMPERS!!

**Neville Longbottom: **For bellatrix lestrange to drop dead

**Lavender Brown:**To be with won won forever and ever _ do all your answers have to be about ron?? _GO AWAY!!! I LOVE HIM!! YOU HEAR ME? I LOVE HIM

**Cho Chang:**If only cedric wasnt dead......

**Vincent Crabbe:**I once gave goyle a cupcake as a gift and he gave me a chicken wing! _Why do I even bother with crabbe??_

**Colin Creevey:**At home we always get exactly 12 gifts for christmas!!_ not the answer I was looking for, but oh well_

**Fleur Delacour: **Bill's mum to stop hating my guts

**Gregory Goyle:**that cupcake you gave me Crabbe sure was good!!

**Hermione Granger:**I would love a new copy of Hogwarts:A history _-rolls eyes-_

**Viktor krum:** For another chance with hermione. -you hear hermione in the background mutter "not a chance"-

**Luna Lovegood:**For nargles to be extinct!! _-mutters and shakes head- _nargles

**Draco Malfoy:**To rid the world of filth like you _INSULT ME ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!! _what you gonna do?? cry to mummy?? _-punches draco in the jaw-_

**Fred Weasley: **Joke ideas for the store

**George Weasley: **Umbridge's head on a stick

**Percy Weasley: **A promotion

**Oliver wood: **To meet some of the world's best quidditch players

**Albus Dumbledore:**World peace. Oh and maybe some more lemon drops

**Gilderoy Lockhart: **My,my. You are bad, havent read any my books!!!!!

**Remus Lupin: **To be free from this curse called being a werewolf

**Minerva Mcgonagall: **This is absurd, I have better things to do than this -tries to walk off but ends up getting tied to a chair-

**Severus Snape: **To be cupid for a day WHAT??? I DIDNT MEAN TO SAY THAT, Yes I did. Stupid veritaserum! _Haha who knew snape was such a romantic??_

**Dolores Umbridge: **why would I need gifts?? Im the high insquisitor, thats enough for me!

**Grawp: **Gift??

**Sirius Black: **To have more time with harry before I supposedly DIE! _Who told you that you were gonna die? _Its written on that paper _ SHIT! _

**Dudley Dursley: **A new bike,tv,playstation and camera. _My isnt someone greedy. _MUM, that lady called me greedy. _When will he grow up??_

**Rita Skeeter: **Well why dont you just read my next segment? The ultimate gift guide _ uhhh sure _

**Voldemort:** World domination and maybe a slut of my own. I think that mudblood know it all would do well. _Alerts dumbledore that hermione isnt safe_

_Sorry I havent posted for awhile, I just have had no motivation for this. Ill try and get more up. Hope you enjoyed this part!!_


	5. Question 5

**The veritaserum Quiz show**

_Welcome back to the veritaserum quiz show, Im your host mysterious-angel-from-the-sun. Here's question 5!! _

**Q5: How would you like to die?**

**Harry Potter: **Id like to die knowing that id rid of the world of voldemort and lived a successful life. _Thats fair _

**Ron Weasley:** Perhaps choking on food? _That is quite likely. _ARE YOU CALLING ME A PIG?

**Neville Longbottom: **I would like to die peacefully in my sleep after killing Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Lavender Brown: **In won won's arms _You do know ron doesnt love you right? _HE LOVES ME _I think ud better ask him sometime_

**Cho Chang:** No one should ever die the way cedric did.

**Vincent Crabbe:**I dont know..... wait, does the afterlife have cupcakes?? _Sure Crabbe...._

**Colin Creevey: **Id like to think that Id die from poison in my fathers milk. _Someone sounds morbid_

**Fleur Delacour:**Ze easiest way to commit suicide is to overdose. I know because I nearly did it once.

**Gregory Goyle:**Why do I have to die? Cant I be an immortal and live with edward??? _-Mysterious's Jaw drops to the ground- Your __a twilight fan? _Of course both me and Crabbe are, though crabbe is Team Jacob!

**Hermione Granger:**I DONT WANT TO BE A GHOST _who said anything about being a ghost??? _Right, of course sorry!

**Viktor krum:**I will die in a quidditch match accident

**Luna Lovegood: **I dont care how I die as long as Im not murdered by nargles!

**Draco Malfoy:** I wont be dieing you will muggle! _Wait I dont think the veritaserum is working -gives more veritaserum- Now how would you like to die??? _I dont know how but I definitely dont want to die at the hands of voldemort! _That conniving sneak! He faked drinking the veritaserum the first time _

**Fred Weasley: **Once upon there were two boys and how they died was a mystery to the world. I like the sound of that!

**George Weasley:**Bet I could write a better death scene. Here goes: George ran across the street, stopping three cars in the process as he ran in slow motion to save Fred whom was being held hostage. George got across the street but it was too late, Fred was dead. Mr Mongoose snuck up behind George and stabbed him twice through the heart. IN YOUR FACE FRED!

**Percy Weasley:**I have much work to do but if I had to die, I would want to die knowing my family still cared. _Just tell them you're sorry _I suppose I could do that

**Oliver wood made NO COMMENT. **

**Albus Dumbledore:** dont worry it is all planned young one _sighs, I know _

**Gilderoy Lockhart: **God heavens!!! if I die, who will read my books???

**Remus Lupin:**Hopefully one day someone will do a mercy killing for me

**Minerva Mcgonagall: **UNTIE ME MYSTERIOUS! _-unties minerva- _Thank you, Now lets see. How would I want to die?? In an aeroplane accident _why on earth?? _So then someone could be blamed for my death!

**Severus Snape:** WAIT I CANT DIE YET! I have something to say, Minerva I love you! _GASPS_

**Dolores Umbridge: **Why would you mention such a horrible thing??

**Grawp: **Huh??? _Grawp im sorry but you are no longer in use in __this quiz show, therefore we have to kick you off. -security guards escort Grawp off- _

**Sirius Black Is gone, GET OVER IT! **

**Dudley Dursley: **MUMMY This lady is saying im going to die. _Grow up Dursley_

**Rita Skeeter:**We will all die one day but before I die, im going to cause more than scandal than this world has ever seen. _I dont doubt you will_

**Voldemort:** I am immortal, I shall never die!! However you and your 'Friends' may die soon.

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, they help me stay motivated. :) _


	6. question 6

**The veritaserum Quiz show**

_Welcome back to the veritaserum quiz show, Im your host mysterious-angel-from-the-sun. Here's question 6!!!_

**Q6:If you could date anyone in the world, who would it be? **

Thank you to givenpeace13 for the question.

**Harry Potter: **If it was not for the war, I would date Ginny weasley. Ever since I first saw her, she fascinated me.

**Ron Weasley:** Everyone thinks im in love with my girlfriend Lavender but truth be told I love Hermione Granger. The way she raises her hand in class,the way she lets me copy her homework and mmmmm that HAIR! _okkkk_

**Neville Longbottom: **No one knows but Ever since the Yule ball, Ive loved Ginny Weasley _vote number two for ginny, wow shes popular. _

**Lavender Brown:**I may be always going on about my 'Won Won' but its only to cover up the true fact that me and Blaise Zabini are secret lovers. Omg, did I just say that? _Fraid so _

**Cho Chang**: I truly did love Cedric but then he went and got himself killed. Now I am forever doomed to be single _you will find love again! _

**Vincent Crabbe**: I love cupcakes does that count??? _uhhh sure crabbe_

**Colin Creevey: **If I find a girl she must love photography then we can take even more photos! But oh dear! If we are both photographers, who will take photos of us????

**Fleur Delacour: **I love bill of course. I cant change my fate,it is already sealed.

**Gregory Goyle: **Bella swan. She is such a neat chick _ANNOUNCEMENT: We have a twihard in the room _

**Hermione Granger: **Ron I love you too. -ron runs on stage and romanticly kisses Hermione- _what a happy ending............ For now _

**Viktor krum: **Hermione, my love. Please take me back, im sorry!!! _Vote two for hermione, its a tie!! _

**Luna Lovegood: **Well anyones better than a nargle.

**Draco Malfoy: **Pansy is a stupid whore. Hermione is ten times the lady Pansy will ever be!!!

**Fred Weasley: **You know George, I really dont know anymore. Ok girls heres the deal im creating a website, put an ad in for yourself and if youre lucky ill date you. Simple as that girls.

**George Weasley:**you know how you created that site Fred? Well its been 3 hours and no girls have signed up yet!!! _Give it time George _

_OII!!! Where did Ginny go to?? -Ginny timidly walks up to mysterious- No playing Hooky on my watch got it? -Ginny nods-_

**Ginny Weasley: **Harry is my one and only for ever and ever and ever. Afterall he did save me from the chamber of secrets. Now I just have to fight off moaning myrtle.

**Percy Weasley: **If I got this 'Mysterious girl' Id take her to the Department of mysteries.

**Oliver wood: **Girls? GIRLS? I dont have time. Im a professional quidditch player now!

**Albus Dumbledore: **I loved someone once but then she disappeared like all the others. She even understood my love of lemon drops.

**Gilderoy Lockhart: **You know what? I really have no clue about anything _Really?? I didnt know that _Now you do _I KNEW, YOU DWEEB! _-Cowers in corner-

**Remus Lupin**: She is amazing,she can change her hair colour in a second and Tonks you have officially stolen my heart!

**Minerva Mcgonagall: **I cant answer that. Im still getting over the shock that snape loves me!

**Severus Snape**: As I said in the last question, I love you minerva. Ill shout it hanging upside down from a tree like I used to if I have to.

**Dolores Umbridge:** Who needs love when you're the high insquisitor??? _Hmmm true _

**Sirius Black**: I think I finally understand love. Love is when you will do anything for that person. Like take Fiery-charlatan for example, she thinks im such a neat person that she illegally went back in time and saved me from dieing a terrible death. I owe you one Fiery!! Call me and I might just take you out sometime ;)

**Dudley Dursley: **I DONT WANT ANYONE! _Hehehehe_

**Rita Skeeter: **Well you know love only gets good ratings in my paper on valentines day.

**Voldemort: **Love will doom you all and then the world will be mine!!!

_I feel like im on a roll!!! My motivation is back. Party in Ravenclaw common room at 8, Dont be late!!! _


End file.
